Los amigos de Nyanko-sensei
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho al Gran Madara que 100 años después recibiría un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte un vulgar humano nunca se lo habría creído. Se habría reído socarronamente y se habría comido al insolente que pronunciara tal falacia. Ahora trata de entender cómo es que terminó atrapado en un cuerpo de gato haciendo de mascota de un humano y cómo es que no lo ha matado aún. GEN.


Esta pequeña y, digo yo, nostálgica historia no está ubicada en ningún punto concreto del canon, pero me atrevo a decir que es en un espacio medio entre la cuarta y la quinta temporada del anime. Va dedicada con especial cariño a mi Angelito bello (que dudo que esté leyendo esto, él no lee fanfics en general) pero parte de la trama fue su aporte; traté de darle más participación a Reiko y jugar con su interacción con Madara, justo como me dijiste que te gustaría ver.

Natsume Yūjin-Chō no es mio, de lo contrario habría anime eternamente. Es de Midorikawa Yuki, que hace preciosidades con sus manos.

Disfrútalo Ángel, y ustedes también mis tiernos lectores~

#####

Si le hubieran dicho al Gran Madara, poderoso yokai, que 100 años después recibiría un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte un vulgar humano por querer quitarle el pudín a su amigo, nunca se lo habría creído. Se habría reído socarronamente y se habría comido al insolente que pronunciara tal falacia. Ahora trata de entender cómo es que terminó atrapado en un cuerpo de arcilla en forma de gato haciendo el papel de mascota de un simple mortal y como es que no lo ha matado aún.

A Madara le encantaba atormentar a los yokai débiles, asustarlos, utilizarlos y en última instancia comerlos para saciar su hambre, esa que se presentaba cada decenio. Que nunca quedaba satisfecho, pero toleraba la inanición con muchas botanas…Siendo tan poderoso, requeriría a un yokai o demonio igual o más fuerte que él para alimentarse debidamente, y como ya de por sí es exigir cómoda gourmet a diario, el empuje que requería llegar al restaurant no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Tocaban caramelos no más.

Inspiraba temor incluso a otros demonios y seres sobrenaturales por su poderosísima energía espiritual, y su personalidad altiva y orgullosa sólo levantaba más murallas en su de por sí poco concurrido círculo. Pocos yokais se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada, que sólo sabía reflejar dos expresiones opuestas: aburrimiento o enfado; y quiénes sí lo hacían se enfrentaban a su lado malhumorado, ese que no quería lidiar con presas que le dieran trabajo innecesario.

—Deberías dejar de abusar de los débiles de esa manera. Lo que haces no difiere mucho de lo qué hacen humanos qué tanto menosprecias. — comentó Hinoe exhalando el humo de su pipa, una de esas pocas entidades espirituales humanoides capaz de hablarle a Madara sin huir despavorida.

—Cállate, no me interesa tu opinión— gruñó, terminando de descabezar el cadáver de un ayakashi equino. Ella solo hizo un leve gesto de desinterés.

—Bueno, no es como sí me afectara directamente que seas tan contradictorio— sonrió ladinamente al esquivar un zarpazo de la bestia, ya más fastidiada que molesta. Esa mujer sí que sabía colmarle su, de por sí, poca paciencia.

—Ya lárgate Hinoe— advirtió con temple, dispuesto a echarla a la fuerza si seguía de quisquillosa.

—No debiste haberte comido a ese caballo. — apuntó con su pipa kiseru (1) ignorando sus advertencias—, ¿qué vas a hacer si era un primo lejano de Misuzu? —

—No creo que alguien tan débil sea familia de Misuzu, y aunque fuera su hermano dudo que él vaya a intentar vengarlo. Ahora vete o te las verás conmigo— le regaló una mirada afilada y siguió rasgando la carne de la bestia.

—Sí, sí, ya me voy. — dicho esto bajó de la rama del viejo roble dónde estaba sentada y se fue volando, dejando su estela de humo detrás.

—Qué fastidio— bufó, agitando la cabeza para alejar la humareda a su alrededor.

Su día a día era un bucle eterno y monótono, cuya mayor variante apenas era invertir diez minutos más en derrotar a uno que otro yokai o ayakashi con un poco más de aguante. A veces sólo los correteaba como alimañas o simplemente les gruñía para provocarles un susto y reírse. Por aburrimiento decidía salir de viaje a cazar o dormir en otras aldeas y aterrorizar humanos a su paso; le brillaba la mirada en picardía cuando algún sacerdote o monje errante cometía la idiotez de querer exorcizarlo. A lo mucho se llevaba un raspón y una molestia al tener que lidiar con los conjuros y las barreras.

Y claro, Misuzu, y Hinoe, sobre todo, allí para ir a fastidiarlo en busca de la cura para su propio hastío.

Pasaron los años en una ambivalencia oscilante entre la percepción de lentitud y la de rapidez, y por azares del destino o por capricho de la casualidad, terminó topándose con una humana diferente a todos los demás.

Natsume Reiko.

O quizás era más correcto decir que ella acabó tropezándose con él, como quien va sin rumbo fijo preguntando direcciones confusas.

* * *

No supo en qué momento la entidad molesta e indeseada de aquella humana de largo cabello castaño claro y actitud irreverente, a juego con su extrovertida personalidad, empezó a ser una constante en su vida. Claro estaba que no era una humana como todas las demás pues podía enfrentársele e incluso actuar irrespetuosamente, como si estuviera hablándole a otro humano.

Sin darse cuenta una sensación similar al sosiego burbujeaba espontánea cada vez que interactuaba con aquella persona, aunque siempre terminaban enojados ella no le inspiraba esa antipatía y hostilidad que daba por hecho, era inherente en él cuando de gente se trataba.

Cuando aquella mujer desapareció supuso que sería por su condición de ser humano: una existencia efímera y frágil que sólo tiene valor al quedar en la memoria de alguien más.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no me molestará más esa impertinente mujer— dijo para sí Madara y un incómodo nudo en la garganta que no supo definir le estuvo acechando por un par de días qué parecieron segundos. La vida milenaria de un yokai no está anclada al tiempo y su flujo irreversible, así que coincidir en apreciaciones temporales es más que imposible. Aunque bien se puede congeniar en emociones.

Y claramente no supo identificar que aquél pinchazo era tristeza.

 _...sei_

 _Sensei…_

—¡Nyanko-sensei!

 _Allí estaba el rostro de Reiko._

Con sus penetrantes ojos dorados enfocados en un solo punto, Madara se preguntó, sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta en ningún rincón de la edificación humana donde Takashi compartía espacio con él, cómo es que fue posible que alguien tan insolente, caprichosa y astuta como Reiko haya encontrado a otro humano de características similares (o puede que contrarias) lo suficientemente apto para sellar un pacto vitalicio con ella. Los humanos lo llamaban "matrimonio" y era algo que no había desaparecido con los milenios, a diferencia de muchas tantas cosas, y sinceramente lo veía innecesario…no por ello no sentía curiosidad, pero la única persona que podía develarle el secreto yacía hecha ceniza en un jarrón fúnebre cómo todos los seres humanos que esa tierra ve nacer.

La clara voz de Natsume lo sacó de un ensoñamiento que le atrapó sin siquiera percatarse, y le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, levemente preocupado —Sensei, ¿estás bien? No has tocado tu pudín desde que lo dejé frente a ti. Normalmente ya le hubieras saltado encima— el aludido elevó la mirada y sobre él vio los rostros curiosos de Tanuma, Taki y Takashi.

 _No._

Se levantó por reflejo y saltó hacia el marco de la ventana abierta, viéndoles de reojo, como quien hace una pataleta y se quiere pasar de listo.

 _No es ella._

—Ya no quiero un simple pudin, ¡quiero los manjuu de Nanatsujiya! ¡Manjuu! ¡Manju-

—¡Ya entendí sensei, ya deja de gritar! ¿Qué haremos si Touko-san te escucha? — un intranquilo Natsume le hablaba a susurros con gestos conciliadores esperando callarle, y a Tanuma sólo le hacía gracia. Taki frenó con mucho esfuerzo el impulso de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

—Pues es tú problema, no mío— giró el cuello respingando la nariz en un gesto tan gracioso como desinteresado, causando que un bufido de aire se le escapara al visitante.

—Creo que Taki tiene razón, Ponta puede ser bien tierno si lo miras detenidamente— comentó sonriendo.

—¡Ya empiezas a entenderme! —la aludida dio un chillido emocionado al respecto.

—¡Maldito mocoso!

Y ante tal jaleo los adolescentes rompieron a reír. A reírse de Nyanko-sensei.

El antiguo Madara se los hubiera tragado al momento, por insolentes y descarados, pero ahora mismo sólo quería…

—¡Dame mis manjuus de una vez o te voy a quitar el libro!

Refunfuñó con voz aguda, erizando su pelaje.

—Sí, sí, ya te los voy a comprar, tranquilízate

* * *

Enfocó sus orbes en Natsume, habiendo terminado de comer su postre, y se preguntó cuánta de esa noción humana llamada "tiempo" le quedaría antes de ser transformado forzosamente en gravilla, que para lo que a un yokai respecta unos 60 años es un parpadeo.

 _No es Natsume Reiko._

 _Me habré aburrido para entonces y le habré arrebatado el libro_ eso ya no le pesaba como algo seguro.

 _Esperaré a ver qué pasa…no tengo nada mejor que hacer_

Eso implicaba continuar en ese estado famélico por varias décadas más como quien mastica dulces todos los días. Una parte de sí, la primitiva y salvaje le reclamaba tal imprudencia, pero la otra se rehusaba a retornar a esos siglos de aburrimiento repetitivo. Al menos fungiendo de "mascota" podía vivir en primera fila toda la diversión de ser testigo de los conflictos y alianzas entre seres humanos: como los Natori, los Matoba, los amigos de Natsume sin poder espiritual y los que sí tienen al menos un poco.

 _Es Natsume Takashi._

Nunca se aburriría a su lado.

Y sin percatarse esa "cura momentánea para el fastidio" se tiñó con los matices de quien encuentra "compañía". Al pensar en ello, una sensación cálida le llenó por dentro, y no era simplemente el calor del té verde que le había servido Taki en su plato…era similar a esa plenitud que le otorgó Reiko en su momento.

 _No. Es Natsume Takashi._

Se repitió a sí mismo mientras veía interactuar a los humanos.

#####

(1) pipa japonesa antigua, están hechas tradicionalmente con piezas de metal en ambos extremos (la boquilla y el contenedor de hierba) unidos por un cilindro de madera de bambú. Son más pequeñas que las pipas occidentales.

Me estreno en el fandom, y voy baja de expectativas pues sé qué el tráfico de fics en español es NULO pero no por ello dejo de disfrutar la experiencia de ponerme en la piel de este peculiar gato-demonio tsundere xD

Gracias por leer (y comentar, según sea el caso), espero pasen una linda Navidad y un próspero año 2018 los reciba con los brazos abiertos Me despido también de un año bien accidentado cómo fanficker, y cruzo los dedos para que el que viene sea mejor.

¡Nos vemos en otros fandoms!


End file.
